Thousand Miles
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: {OS} Quand Klaus kidnappe Caroline, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son plan ne fonctionne pas et que sa douce soit aussi seule que lui.


**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouvel OS que je viens juste de terminer. C'est avec le coeur lourd que je le poste, après cette nouvelle tragédie à Nice. La cruauté de l'humanité n'a pas de limite et malheureusement on ne peut qu'adresser nos prières et tout notre amour aux victimes de cet acte terrible en espérant qu'un jour les êtres humains cessent de commettre de telles horreurs. Je vous cite cette parole de Voltaire : ''Ceux qui peuvent vous faire croire à des absurdités, peuvent vous faire commettre des atrocités.'' J'aime mon pays et j'espère qu'un jour la paix nous entourera et qu'on pourra se promener sans craindre de subir une autre attaque. Je ne suis pas croyante, mais je prie pour tous les pays du monde qui, chaque jour, sont victime de la lâcheté humaine. Pour Nice, Paris, Bruxelles, Istanbul, Orlando et tant d'autres xx**

* * *

 **Thousand Miles**

 _And that's when I run all of these thousand miles, to get you back_

 _Bang bang bang._ Caroline fut réveillée par le son de sa tête qui claquait sur une vitre. Elle grogna de douleur en clignant des yeux à multiple reprises et finit par se souvenir : Quelqu'un avait brisé sa nuque ! Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle détaillait l'endroit où elle était, et ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner où elle se trouvait avec le bruit de l'autoroute autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de place, elle était quasiment recroquevillée sur elle-même et sa tête claquait inlassablement contre le carreau même lorsqu'elle essayait de l'éviter. On ne mentait pas lorsqu'on disait qu'un coffre de voiture était vraiment désagréable. La jeune fille bougea un peu afin de s'installer plus confortablement lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses mains étaient liées. _Génial, juste génial_. Le problème était, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui l'avait enlevé et honnêtement ça la terrifiait. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la kidnappait ou qu'on lui faisait du mal mais vraiment, l'effet de surprise ça n'était pas son truc.

Caroline ferma ses yeux afin de calmer sa respiration devenue erratique. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que son manque d'air évident ne lui causerait pas plus de soucis qu'elle n'en avait déjà elle décida de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était frustrant car la peur l'empêchait d'entendre autre chose que le foutu bruit des voitures qui roulaient sur l'autoroute. Elle grogna à nouveau, de rage cette fois, et laissa tomber. Marre, elle en avait marre. Son exaspération fut cependant de courte durée car une minute plus tard elle sentit la voiture ralentir et se garer. Sa colère fit place à la panique et elle se prépara mentalement à ne pas montrer de peur sur son visage : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemi. Elle entendit le son de la route s'évaporer petit à petit et une personne ouvrir une portière, puis s'approcher d'elle. Elle retient sa respiration, comme si cela pourrait l'aider à disparaître, et s'attendit à voir un de ses nombreux ennemis. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le coffre s'ouvrit et son cœur faillit tomber hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la charmante silhouette de Klaus Mikaelson se tenir devant elle avec le même sourire machiavélique qu'il avait toujours. Et elle n'avait plus peur. Non, elle était absolument terrifiée.

-''Klaus.'' murmura t-elle alors qu'il croisait son regard terrifié.

-''Caroline, ça fait un moment.'' sourit-il devant son air effaré alors qu'il s'approchait encore un peu plus d'elle. La jeune Vampire recula aussi loin que possible dans le coffre en lui jetant un regard encore plus paniqué qu'auparavant. Klaus eut l'air blessé mais il ne montra rien et lui attrapa le bras afin de l'aider à se relever, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune fille était maintenant collée contre lui alors qu'il l'observait. ''Tu es toujours aussi belle, mon ange.'' lui dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue.

-''S'il-te-plaît.'' plaida t-elle, sa respiration devenant très limitée. Klaus la sentit trembler contre lui et il résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu aussi proche de lui elle tremblait et ce n'était sûrement pas de peur comme à l'instant présent.

-''Je ne vais pas te faire de mal chérie.'' dit-il encore plus doucement. Caroline n'était pas totalement rassurée mais elle se détendit légèrement, même si le simple fait que ses mains étaient attachées lui suffisait à se méfier encore davantage. ''Tellement de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.'' _Ouais, et t'étais supposé respecter ta promesse et rester loin de moi_ , pensa Caroline amèrement. ''Je dois admettre que tu m'as terriblement manqué.'' admit-il avec un sourire.

-''C'est pour cette raison que tu as décidé de me kidnapper ? Remarque, c'était TELLEMENT confortable dans ce coffre.'' fit-elle sarcastiquement avant de le repousser, ce qui rendit son sourire diabolique à Klaus.

-''Pas de doute, tu es bien ma Caroline.'' dit-elle, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune blonde davantage.

-''Je ne suis PAS ta Caroline. Ce que tu peux être exaspérant.'' soupira t-elle. ''Maintenant tu pourrais m'enlever cette corde ?'' demanda t-elle avec un air blasé en présentant ses mains. Klaus fut rassuré de voir que la jeune fille n'avait plus l'air aussi terrifiée que lorsqu'elle avait découvert son identité, il ne voulait pas voir de la peur dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait car c'était la vérité, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

-''Evidemment.'' sourit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Caroline eut l'air une nouvelle fois effarée de voir qu'il se baladait avec un aussi grand couteau dans la poche de son jean mais elle s'abstint de commentaires et secoua la tête alors qu'il coupait la corde qui liait les mains de la jeune blonde. ''Maintenant, toi et moi devons discuter.'' lui dit-il tout en lui massant les poignets pour faire disparaître la pourtant faible douleur qu'il lui avait infligé.

-''Laisse moi deviner : Tu as besoin de moi otage pour faire plier le Mystic Gang.'' supposa t-elle si amèrement et avec une telle aversion que cela se ressentait dans sa voix. Klaus mit une main sur son épaule et la guida à travers un magnifique jardin que la jeune blonde ne venait que de remarquer. Elle vit également une magnifique demeure se dessiner devant elle. Elle était bien chez Klaus, il n'y avait pas de doute.

-''Jolie déduction.'' répondit-il simplement et la jeune fille tourna son attention vers les roses rouges autour d'elle afin de ne pas laisser les larmes couler.

-''Toujours la distraction hein.'' sourit-elle tristement. ''Moi qui pensait que j'étais différente à tes yeux.'' soupira t-elle avant de tourner son regard et fixer une fleur qui traînait sur le sol, une jolie fleur morte coupée du monde. Et maintenant toutes ses insécurités remontaient à la surface, en particulier sa plus grande peur. Elle avait toujours repousser Klaus même si c'était évident qu'il y avait une attraction qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Elle l'avait repoussé car elle avait peur qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu d'elle ce qu'il voulait – son corps – il se lasserait d'elle et ne la traiterait plus de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu raison de se méfier et tort d'avoir craquer.

-''Tu es différente Caroline, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours.'' répliqua t-il alors qu'il entendit la jeune fille rire ironiquement. Il lui attrapa le bras et la colla contre lui doucement, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille sensuellement. Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre très rapidement alors qu'elle sentait son corps contre le sien, le souvenir de ses lèvres parcourant son corps avec douceur hantant son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et un frisson parcourut son corps entier. ''Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi ou te considérer comme inférieure à moi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que mes critères sont très poussés.'' dit-il. ''Tu es là en face de moi après un an et je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que je t'utilise et c'est peut-être vrai, mais j'espère que mes explications seront suffisantes pour que tu comprennes que je fais ceci parce que je n'ai pas le choix. En attendant je ne veux pas que tu penses rien qu'une seconde que je me suis servie de toi, car tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je t'attend toujours ma douce Caroline.'' murmura t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle croisa son regard et ne vit que de l'amour alors qu'il effleurait ses lèvres avec tendresse et légèreté. Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser, mais ce fut suffisant pour que la Vampire tombe à ses pieds.

-''Je te crois.'' répondit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire auquel Klaus répondit aussitôt. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que la jeune fille ne brise le silence. ''Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as besoin ?'' demanda t-elle dans un soupir un peu exaspéré. Les intentions de Klaus n'étaient sûrement pas de lui faire du mal mais tout de même, elle se sentait utilisée et faible.

-''Rentrons d'abord.'' répondit-il en la guidant à l'intérieur de son grand manoir. Il vit le regard de sa douce se poser sur les fleurs qui encerclaient le domaine et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car ils étaient déjà arrivé sur le devant de la grande porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et tel un gentleman, laissa passer Caroline en premier.

-''Klaus, on est où exactement ?'' finit par demander la blonde et l'hybride savait que cette question finirait par tomber.

-''Si je te le disais, plus rien n'aurait d'intérêt.'' répondit-il toujours avec ce même diabolique en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste, peu importe que je suis à Mystic Falls ou au Japon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais prévenir qui que ce soit avec toi toujours à côté à épier mes moindres faits et gestes.'' répliqua t-elle, l'ennui clair dans ses yeux comme dans sa voix.

-''Mon ange, tu es une otage.'' répondit-il comme si ça mettait fin à la discussion et s'assit face à elle. Il vit Caroline croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air important comme si elle n'était pas le moins du monde effrayée par le fait qu'il était un Vampire Originel qui pouvait facilement se débarrasser d'elle ou la coller dans un endroit sombre pendant plusieurs jours. Enfin, sous sa façade, Klaus savait qu'elle avait peur, même avec les paroles rassurantes qu'il lui avait prononcé quelques minutes auparavant. ''Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je te retiens prisonnière, après tout, tu es tout sauf stupide.'' glissa t-il avec un sourire craquant en approchant son visage du sien. Cependant sans aucune surprise Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et recula, comme à l'accoutumé.

-''Tu perds ton temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ton foutu grimoire est, et même si je le savais je ne te dirais rien.'' répliqua t-elle. Le sourire craquant de Klaus fut remplacé par l'habituel diabolique.

-''Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, je sais également que tu n'es pas au courant de l'endroit où il se trouve. Mais tu me seras utile en tant qu'élément de négociation.'' lui apprit-il en tentant une nouvelle approche vers elle. Cette fois Caroline ne recula pas et l'Originel se servit de ce moment de faiblesse pour la tirer vers lui brusquement. La jeune Vampire gémit de peur et elle se retrouva sur les genoux de Klaus qui avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa joue. ''Ne baisse jamais ta garde mon ange. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut t'attendre.'' dit-il avec un regard plein d'envie, ô qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser à ce moment précis. Et pas que l'embrasser d'ailleurs. La jeune Vampire était dans le même état d'esprit que lui et son regard se figea sur les lèvres de l'hybride en se souvenant de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la façon dont il l'avait attaqué avec ses baisers langoureux et ses mains expertes. Ces idées envahissant ces pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était avancée encore plus près de son ancien amant et qu'elle avait une main dans les cheveux blonds de ce dernier. Il la regardait avec une intensité dévorante et resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa douce. Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, comme si elles étaient attirées l'une vers l'autre. Comme si leurs corps se complétaient et était fait pour être collés l'un à l'autre.

Mais ce fut Caroline qui brisa cette étrange connexion en se reculant soudainement. Ses yeux devenus noirs redevinrent aussi bleus qu'avant et elle détourna le regard, gênée. Klaus reprit son souffle qu'il avait retenu, l'effet que cette fille avait sur lui le dépassait, et la poussa doucement. La jeune blonde comprit le message et descendit de ses genoux pour se rasseoir à sa place.

-''Je suis désolée.'' s'excusa t-elle en évitant son regard.

-''Tu n'as pas à l'être.'' répondit-il toujours aussi doucement, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il venait de se produire. ''Caroline, il faut que tu saches que le grimoire que je recherche m'est d'une très grande importance. Il détient le moyen de tuer ma mère, et je me doute que tu te fiches royalement d'Esther et de ses envies meurtrières sur mes frères et moi-même mais je ne reculerai devant rien pour obtenir ce que je veux, même si il faut que je t'enferme pour cela.'' expliqua t-il tout à coup très sérieusement en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la jeune fille. Son regard brillait et Caroline savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas cette fois, elle ne jouerait pas avec le feu. ''Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Mais je suis dans une impasse et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes sentiments pour toi me barrer la route.'' dit-il. Il prit un des cheveux volages de la jeune blonde et le mit derrière son oreille avec passion, se concentrant sur la beauté de sa douce en face de lui.

-''Je ne te dirais rien Klaus, tu devras m'enfermer si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux.'' soupira la jeune Vampire en baissant la tête. L'hybride se leva et prit son menton entre ses mains pour relever son visage avec douceur. Leurs regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre, et aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Puis sans crier garde, Klaus brisa la nuque de la jeune fille qui tomba sans vie dans ses bras. Il soupira et l'attira contre lui pour la porter et l'amener dans sa cave. Il regrettait d'en venir à cette extrémité mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il déposa la blonde sur le sol froid de sa cellule et repartit sans regarder en arrière, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur de la laisser là autrement.

Puis il fit ce qu'il devait faire depuis le matin même : appeler Damon Salvatore.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'une des personnes qu'il aimait le moins au monde. Son téléphone sonna pendant quelques instants avant que la personne au bout du fil ne décroche.

-''Damon.'' dit-il tout simplement avec un sourire diabolique que le Vampire ne pouvait pas voir mais pouvait très bien imaginer.

-''Klaus. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?'' demanda Damon d'une voix sarcastique.

-''Tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartient. Et moi je détiens quelqu'un qui est proche de toi.'' annonça Klaus en grimaçant au fait qu'il détenait Caroline pour faire plier ses amis alors qu'il savait qu'elle détestait se sentir utilisée.

-''Elena est à côté de moi en ce moment même, Stefan est au Grill en train de parler au quaterback et Bonnie et Jeremy sont en train de s'amuser dans la chambre d'à côté. Ce qui nous laisse cette chère Blondie.'' comprit Damon. ''Et j'imagine que ta chère et tendre Caroline ne t'a pas dit qu'elle ne faisait plus parti des amis de la famille ?'' demanda Damon avec un air moqueur. Klaus fronça les sourcils en entendant ceci. ''Dommage pour toi, tu n'obtiendras pas ton grimoire en kidnappant Caroline. Remarque, saisis ta chance avec Blondie, elle est tellement désespérée qu'elle accepterait même d'être avec toi.'' continua t-il en se moquant davantage.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' s'énerva l'Originel.

-''Caroline nous a trahi. Elle n'est plus la bienvenue à Mystic Falls alors rend nous un service et débarrasse toi d'elle. Elle est tellement pathétique qu'elle ne t'a même pas dit que peu importe ce que tu lui ferais ça ne nous ferait pas plier.'' siffla le Vampire avec une aversion profonde.

-''J'obtiendrais ce grimoire, même si il faut que je vous torture un par un pour l'avoir, je l'aurais.'' menaça t-il avant de couper la communication sans laisser le temps à son ennemi de répondre. Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Caroline l'avait mené en bateau et ça il allait lui faire payer. Il se dirigea vers la cave une nouvelle fois, les yeux noirs de rage que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné et ouvrit la porte de la cellule de la jeune Vampire avant d'entrer à l'intérieur en furie. Mais le corps sans vie et vulnérable de Caroline gisant toujours sur le marbre lui fit revenir à la réalité et il s'approcha d'elle plus lentement. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il réalisa qu'elle était aussi seule que lui maintenant que ses amis ne lui parlaient plus. ''Je t'ai un jour dis qu'on était les mêmes Caroline, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.'' murmura t-il doucement à la figure inconsciente devant lui. Il ferma les yeux une minute et les rouvrit. Il découvrit que la jeune blonde avait les yeux bien ouverts également et qu'elle le regardait de son regard bleu intense. Klaus la releva et la serra contre lui. Ne résistant plus à présent, Caroline posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa blottir dans les bras de l'être le plus dangereux au monde, dans les bras de l'être qui ferait tout pour elle, qui déplacerait des montagnes pour la protéger.

-''Je t'aime Klaus. Je n'aurais jamais du le cacher ou repousser ces sentiments. J'aurais du les assumer et en être fière car j'ai tout perdu et tout ce qu'il me reste c'est toi. J'aurais du comprendre dès le début que c'était toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime.'' avoua t-elle d'une voix faible et l'Originel se jeta sur ses lèvres, laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus et la passion les envelopper.

-''Je t'aime aussi Caroline, pour toujours et à jamais.''

 _Et je te protégerais d'un monde cruel, un monde où l'humanité a disparu pour laisser place à la terreur et à l'horreur._


End file.
